Believe
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU story. One shot. Spencer seeks Rachel's advice. Some Smytheberry included.


A/N: I don't know what made me decide to write this story. Will be a one shot. Despite newcomer Spencer trying to act tough and he is proud of being both gay and a badass, he still feels uncomfortable letting his teammates knowing he is gay and being in Glee will help. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters, song lyrics.

Song: Justin Bieber, Believe.

Rachel was sitting on her sofa with Sebastian Smythe, her boyfriend. No one saw their pairing coming. He had his arrived for a visit before he gad to head back to school at Columbia University in New York.

Sebastian: So how was your first Invitational? I still can't believe your team beat out Vocal Adrenaline and The Warblers with only six members?

Rachel: We worked hard. I am so proud of my team.

Sebastian: I am so proud of you. I think you're a great teacher a show choir genius compared to Finn. Finn went in like his head was cut off but have to admit he had done a great job too.

Rachel: Well having his picture in the Auditorium helps with inspiration.

Sebastian: I am sorry that I haven't always been here, but I do love you. I never want to lose you.

Rachel cupped his face, kissing him. She truly loved Sebastian.

Just as Sebastian was about to lay her down onto the couch, there was a knock on the door.

Sebastian: Expecting company?

Rachel: Not that I am aware of. Be right back.

Rachel reached the door and surprised to find Spencer outside of her house.

Spencer: Miss Berry?

Rachel: Call me Rachel. Spencer what are you doing here? How did you find it?

Spencer: I am sorry. Coach Sam Evans gave me address. I didn't have anyone to turn to or go. My dad and I fought about me being gay. And I guess he kicked me out, for now at least.

Rachel: You will stay here with me. At least for tonight and go from there.

Spencer: Thank you.

Spencer walked into Rachel's home and looked around, until he noticed a man sitting on the couch.

Spencer: Am I interrupting? I apologize maybe I should leave.

Rachel: No you're staying here. This is Sebastian Smythe, my boyfriend, but he was once captain of the Warblers and bisexual but completely devoted to me. Perhaps Sebastian can help also.

Spencer: Are you sure?

Sebastian: Hello you must be Spencer the quarterback?

Rachel: Tell me what's wrong?

Spencer: I just don't know how to balance glee and football and worrying about how my teammates will treat me once they find out I'm gay.

Rachel: What do you mean? What happened to be the "post-modern gay thing?"

Sebastian: So you're the tough bad ass gay guy just trying to be and normal?

Spencer: Yes sir.(A/N: Justin Bieber)

Sebastian: I kind of understand. It was hard to come out to my parents and hard to explain to people how is it I'm gay but I am dating a woman who I love so very much. I hate labels. By the way.

Rachel: I may be straight, but my dads are gay and my best friends as well. Just continue being who you are. Believe in yourself. You come clean when YOU are ready and not by someone forcing you to or be someone you're not. When I look at you Spencer I don't see your sexual orientation or if you're gay or straight. I see a talented athlete who is smart, good looking, talented on and off the field, a bit sarcastic, and an amazing voice. And that is how others need to see you. Easier said than done.

Spencer: Thank you. And I were straight I'd probably gave a crush on you, Rachel.

Sebastian: Hey hey lets not get carried away.

"Believe" (A/N: Justin. Bieber)

(Spencer)  
(Believe)  
Believe, believe, believe

I don't know how I got here  
I knew it wouldn't be easy  
But your faith in me was so clear  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at me now

(Rachel)

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe  
(Believe)

(Spencer)  
Believe...

There were days when I was just broken, you know  
There were nights when I was doubting myself  
But you kept my heart from falling  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now

(Sebastian)

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe

(Spencer/Rachel)

[Gospel]  
Where would I be, if you, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Would I know how it feels to  
Touch the sky, if you didn't believe  
Believe, believe

(Spencer)

It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
You knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now

(Sebastian)

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me

(Rachel)

Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe

(Spencer)

[Gospel]  
Where would I be, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Would I know how it feels to  
Touch the sky, if you didn't believe  
Believe, believe

(Spencer)

Where would I be, if you didn't believe

Spencer hugged Rachel.

Rachel: Help yourself to the kitchen and make yourself at home. You're welcomed to stay as long as needed. We gave your back.

Spencer: Thank you, for believing in me. Good night.

Spencer went into kitchen and Sebastian kissed Rachel.

Sebastian: You are truly amazing.

Rachel: Thank you..so are you. Both of you.

Sebastian: Love you. *kissing her*

Spencer: Don't mind me...

Rachel: Good night...

A/N: Sorry ending sucked. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
